24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Bob Warner and Reza Naiyeer are brought back to CTU for further interrogation. Kim Bauer and Miguel are apprehended for murder, and they tell CHP about the nuclear threat. Sherry Palmer tries to cut a deal with Ron Wieland so that he won't report the story. Nina Myers manages to obtain the location of the bomb, but will only reveal it on her terms. Episode Guide Previously on ''24:'' * Kate and Marie Warner argue over the interrogation of Reza Naiyeer and Bob Warner. Tony asks George how to proceed, and George orders both Reza and Bob brought back to CTU. Kate attempts to dig deeper into her father's records. * Jack Bauer interrogates Nina about her contact in Visalia, Mamud Faheen. Nina leads Jack and CTU agents to Faheen. * Lynne warns President Palmer about the situation with Ron Wieland. Palmer tells Sherry that many on his staff don't trust her, but he needs her to get information for him. * Kim and Miguel are pulled over for speeding, and then are apprehended as suspects in the murder of Carla Matheson. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm... Officer Brown continues to question Kim and Miguel regarding the theft of Gary Matheson's vehicle. Miguel explains that Gary was beating both Carla and Megan and that they were simply trying to remove Megan from the situation, but Brown doesn't believe them, asking why they left Los Angeles instead of approaching the police. Tony, Reza, Bob, and Marie arrive at CTU. Tony asks Michelle if the interrogation rooms are ready, which she says they are, and she also provides him with a final casualty count, including Paula. Bob asks to speak to Tony, and Tony says they will have a chance to speak later. Tony advises George of the situation, that Reza and Bob are contradicting each other, but they are definitely connected to Syed Ali somehow. Tony asks how hard he can push them, and George gives him free reign to push as hard as necessary. Roger Stanton approaches Lynne about Sherry's provisional status and asks her if she consents to this. Lynne says that she'll confront Palmer if she feels it is becoming a problem, to which Roger responds that the mere fact that Sherry is Palmer's ex-wife makes it a problem. Sherry approaches Palmer and asks him about Wieland. Palmer tells Sherry that she is there to help him, which she assures him that she is trying to do. Palmer informs Sherry that Wieland was about to go public with the rumor. They discuss the specifics, and Sherry offers to speak to Wieland herself. The police prepare to take Kim, Miguel, and Megan back to Los Angeles. Kim protests, saying it's not safe, but does not give an explanation why. Miguel says that they should tell them about the bomb, and if they need confirmation, to contact Jack at CTU. After they are seperated, Kim tells Officer Brown that her father works at CTU and to contact him for an explanation. Officer Brown says they'll contact him after she has been processed. Nina questions Faheen about who he is working with, but Faheen refuses to answer. Jack ends the interrogation and pulls Nina and Faheen away. Jack tries to drive off alone with Nina, but the FBI agents prevent him from doing so. 03:09:31...03:09:32...03:09:33... 03:13:56 Paul Koplin arrives at the Warner household to help Kate find the information about Syed Ali. Kate authorizes him to hack passwords to obtain information. 03:15:02 Armus accompanies Sherry down into the O.C., and Stanton questions whether she has clearance, which Sherry assures him she does. Sherry enters the room where Wieland is being detained. Wieland insists that, once he is released, he's going forward with the story. Sherry offers to arrange to have Palmer give Wieland access to the O.C.-something no journalist has ever had. 03:18:22 A van containing several middle eastern men drives down a residential neighborhood. They are conversing that they are ready to deliver the bomb when one of their tires blows out. They start replacing the tire when a pool cleaner stops by to help them, and they accept his offer. On the plane, Nina continues to ask Faheen questions, encouraging Faheen to cooperate, but Faheen continues his defiance. Nina has broken the gift card she stole from the store and hides it in her hand. Jack asks Nina about Faheen's plan, and Nina insists that she didn't know anything about the nuke, and that Faheen is their only source of information, and that he really is willing to die rather than divulge information. Jack sends her back to her seat. 03:22:51...03:22:52...03:22:53... 03:27:16 The three middle eastern men finish replacing the tire and are about to drive off. The driver notices some children playing basketball and begins to look uneasy. In the patrol car, Officer Brown talks on his radio with the other officer, who tells him that Miguel told him about the bomb. Officer Brown thinks it's just something that the two of them made up. Kim begs Brown to call CTU and keep Megan out of the city. Brown radios in and asks to speak to someone at the FBI, but no one can reach the FBI due to radio traffic. 03:29:20 Sherry tells Palmer that Wieland still is insisting on going forward with the story once he is released. Palmer tells her that will be all, but Sherry complains that she is the only one he never gave a second chance. Palmer questions Sherry's motives, and Sherry offers to help him as the start of a new confidence. Palmer offers her the chance to help, but without any promises. In the van, the driver becomes more and more uneasy at the thought of what they are about to do and pulls the van over. His associate insists that he do his job, but he refuses, and he shoots him. As he is about to pull the body out of the driver's seat, the driver, still barely alive, shoots him. The third middle eastern man leaves both bodies on the ground and drives off in the van. 03:33:12...03:33:13...03:33:14... 03:37:37 Paul and Kate continue to go through Bob's records and find half a million dollars withdrawn from Bob's accounts, and a check written to Syed Ali. They look into Bob's schedule and find nothing in Bob's schedule on the date of the check. They find a secret file that indicates Government Security Clearance, and Kate informs Paul that Bob has Government clients. When they attempt to open the file, it auto-deletes itself, and then encrypted text appears with Satcom grid coordinates embedded. 03:40:01 Tony enters Bob's interrogation room and starts recording as he begins to ask Bob some questions. Bob tells him that he is not supposed to reveal this information, but he is making an exception under the circumstances. He tells Tony that he is an underground consultant for the CIA, using his corporation to pass information back and forth, and asks Tony to call Langley to confirm. Bob continues to deny any connection between him and Ali. Tony tells him to wait while he verifies this information. Michelle receives a call from CHP regarding Kim, and she informs them that Jack is not available. Tony tells George about Bob's CIA connections, and George insists this means that Reza was lying, but Tony thinks Reza was telling the truth. George says they'll have to push harder than usual. Michelle hands the phone off to George, who tells Michelle to call Jack. Michelle calls Jack and tells him about the criminal charges against Kim. Kim tells Jack about the entire sequence of events, and Jack assures Kim that someone at CTU is going to straighten things out, but Kim insists that Jack help her personally. Jack suddenly becomes distracted when he notices Nina and Faheen conversing in low tones. Jack asks Michelle what Nina and Faheen are talking about. Nina told Faheen that the government has rounded up his family and the inhabitants of his village, and she has the power to save them. Faheen looks visibly shaken. Nina and Faheen's speech becomes too hushed for the translator to hear clearly. Kim asks if Jack is still there, and Jack tells George to get Kim released, even if he has to supercede local authority to do so, which George assures them he will. Jack asks Nina what Faheen told her, and Nina answers, "Everything," and slashes Faheen's throat with the broken gift card. Jack restrains Nina while Phillips tries to save Faheen. Nina gleefully tells Jack that she knows where the bomb is and demands to be taken to San Diego and to have civilian transport waiting to take her to São Paulo. Jack asks George whether to accept Nina's demands or to take her back to CTU. George says to redirect to San Diego. Jack tells Nina that they will go to San Diego, but they'll hold her there until she tells them the location of the bomb, to which she agrees. 03:47:03...03:47:04...03:47:05... 03:51:27 Michelle tells George about a name she discovered in the Faheen recordings, Marko Khatami, who is also connected to Syed Ali. George starts strangling Reza, screaming at him to tell him who Hashami is. Tony pulls George off and tells him to calm down. George starts coughing again. Officer Brown tells Kim that she's being transferred to CTU, and they will be taking over the case. Kim insists that they can't take Megan back to Los Angeles. Brown tells Kim that they did verify that her father works at CTU, but insists that she reveal what she knows. Kim, reluctantly, tells him about the bomb, and that she didn't say anything to avoid a panic. Brown appears to believe her. 03:54:03 Tony asks Michelle if she was able to get anything else from the Faheen recording, which she wasn't. Tony notices some blood on Michelle's neck, which Michelle says belongs to someone else. Tony offers to give her a break so she can get cleaned up and changed, and assures her that they will survive the day. Lynne presents Palmer with the FAA guidelines that Stanton recommended. Palmer asks about Stanton's thoughts about Sherry being there, and Lynne says that Stanton didn't appear to be happy about it. Palmer asks if Lynne approves of Sherry's presence, and Lynne starts to answer when she is interrupted by Mike bringing them out to watch a news broadcast of Wieland reporting the nuclear threat, and particularly the fact that Palmer is withholding this information from the public. Palmer asks to speak to Armus. 03:56:38 Kate raises skepticism about her father working for the government, indicating that if that were true, he would know if Reza had any terrorist connections, to which Paul suggests that he was keeping Reza close to keep tabs on him, but Kate says that Bob wouldn't let a known terrorist marry Marie. Paul says he knows Tony Almeida pretty well, and promises to call him to ask about it. Suddenly, both Kate and Paul are attacked and knocked unconscious. On the plane, Jack tells Nina a story about him and Teri about a week before she killed her. Jack says that Teri was a gift that Nina took away. Suddenly, the plane is shot down, and everyone on board braces for impact. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...'04:00:00'... Memorable Quotes * Lynne Kresge: (referring to Sherry) If I feel it's a problem, I'll talk to the President. * Roger Stanton: She's his ex-wife. That's a problem by itself. * Jack Bauer: What did he tell you? * Nina Myers: Everything! (kills Faheen) * Jack Bauer: Sunday before you killed my wife, Teri and I were in town at a boardwalk in Venice, just watching all the rollerbladers, the musicians, laughing at the crazy people, spending time together. Teri sees this sno-cone stand, she giggles like a kid, she takes off to get in line, she wants one. I remember I was watching her, I just couldn't help myself. When I looked up, she was talking with this old lady behind her, and the two of them were laughing, and I'm thinking to myself, "How the hell does she do that? How does she strike up a conversation with an absolute stranger, and they just start laughing like they've been friends forever?" That's a gift. I remember thinking, "God, I wish I could do that." But I can't. That was Teri. My wife. That's what you took from this world. That's what you took from me and my daughter. I just wanted you to know that. Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson *Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick *Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge *Laura Harris as Marie Warner *Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer *John Terry as Bob Warner *Innis Casey as Miguel *Michael McGrady as CHP Officer Brown *Michael Cudlitz as Agent Rick Phillips *Anthony Azizi as Mamud Rasheed Faheen *Al Sapienza as Paul Koplin *Fred Toma as Basheer *Maz Jobrani as Marko Khatami *Marc Casabani as Omar *Michael Holden as Ron Wieland *Brad Grunberg as Pool Guy *Terry Bozeman as Richard Armus *and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers *Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (uncredited) Day 208 208